Chester A. Bum
Chester Alfred Bum (born under Poor E. Broke) is a bum who does reviews of movies (see Bum Reviews). He usually asks for change at the end of each review. He doesn't do this at the end of the Dark Knight review because he was so blown away by the movie. He considers every film to be "THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" (except for Citizen Kane which he considers to be the worst movie ever). For April Fools Day 2009 he reviewed The NeverEnding Story instead of the Nostalgia Critic and AskThatGuy reviewed Monster vs. Aliens instead of him. In his review to; 'Hancock' it is revealed that the 'A' in his name stands for 'Alfred' and, according to the Richie Rich review, his legally born name is Poor E. Broke. In the review of Heavy Metal, it is revealed he is the Nostalgia Critic's secretary. He also appeared briefly in the review of Jupiter Ascending for a scene the Critic deemed the movie "so high on itself, only a drug addict could respond to it". Though Chester was killed by Andrew Lloyd Webber's horse during "The Phantom of the Opera", Beth Elderkin of Shark Jumping later confirmed his recovery. Year One Brawl Chester somehow showed up at the sight of the battle between the AVGN and his gamers and the Nostalgia Critic and his critics. He saw that the Nerd was beating up the Critic and tells him to leave the reviewer alone, but was drawn away when the Nerd threw some change in a direction. Kickassia Chester briefly joined the second attempt at invading Molossia, but was drawn away when a cannonball landed in front of him, prompting him to go away. Surburban Knights Chester was an obstacle guarding the path to Malachite's Hand, taking the role of the Voice of The Forest. He challenged the Critic's group to three questions. The first question was "Do you have any money?" ("No?"), the second "Do your friends have any money?" ("No"), finally the third: "Is there a place near here where you can get money?" ("Not really no"). After they answered, Chester allowed them passage, and the Critic questions him whether the questions ever worked, to which Chester angrily replied it did for people with money. After the death of Ma-Ti, Linkara mentions the Necronomicon to the Critic, who becomes very interested. Linkara then points out how none of the other reviewers will come back for another adventure. Later, Chester finds an envelope with a slip of paper saying he won a free car, much to his joy. To Boldly Flee The Nostalgia Critic, inside the Plot Hole, commands everyone to point out any inconsistency that had bothered them in order to make the Hole bigger and for everyone to survive. Chester joins in by pointing out how CR, who was in charge of teleporting crew members, said he can only beam up and down 2 people when he clearly beamed up 3. Appearance Chester A. Bum wears a tan coat with a white undershirt, an orange and blue striped hat, and has long, unkempt black hair. Appearances * Follow That Bird * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * The NeverEnding Story * TGWTG Team Brawl * Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen * Steel * Barb Wire * Alone in the Dark * End of Days * Kickassia: Part 2 * Ernest Scared Stupid * Top 11 Dumbest Spider-Man Moments * Suburban Knights: Part 3 * Suburban Knights: Part 7 * Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon * Ducktales * James and the Giant Peach * Blair Witch 2: Book of Shadows * Moulin Rouge * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek: Generations * Heavy Metal * The Wiz * Video Game Review 2: Blues Brothers (SNES) * Catwoman * What Does The Secret of NIMH Mean? * The Last Airbender * Dawn of the Commercials * The Lorax * Nostalgia Critic Talks About Transformers 4 * What You Never Knew About Hot Fuzz * Christmas Story 2 * The Matrix * The Matrix Revolutions * Jupiter Ascending * The Smurfs * Cup of Idiocy (Doug's Old Home Movies) * The Review Must Go On Review (voice only) * Lady in the Water * The Phantom of the Opera * Dreamcatcher * Freddy vs. Jason * I'll Be Home For Christmas * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * 2017 NC Intro * Balto * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * It (2017) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * 2018 NC Intro * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * 2018 Nostalgiaween Intro (animated) * The Search for Santa Paws (voice only) * X-Month Intro (animated) * Best F(r)iends * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Suburban Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Cinema Snob